


Ephemeral

by Eveneid



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Unrequited Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eveneid/pseuds/Eveneid
Summary: Untuk Rika, kebahagiannya itu hanya sebatas angan. Sementara. Efemeral.





	

Rika menatap lekat-lekat genggaman tangan kakaknya. Darahnya masih terasa sedingin es di dalam nadi dan hatinya tertinggal entah di mana. Perasaan takut perlahan-lahan menggelapkan mata, menguji ketenangannya. Rika menarik nafas dalam-dalam, memutar bola matanya ke arah lain kecuali pada tangan kecokelatan kakaknya yang banyak terekspos pada sinar matahari dan senyuman jahil yang sedang bermain di bibirnya.

Ia benar-benar tidak tahan. Ia ingin kabur. Mengunci diri di kamar dan tidak keluar lagi sehingga ia tidak perlu melihat ke wajah Rikiya. Meski itu egois dan tidak adil untuk kakaknya.

Malu. Malu. Malu.

Ia malu mengakui kalau ia suka tangannya digenggam oleh tangan yang jauh lebih besar dan hangat milik kakaknya. Dengan jemari panjang itu bersembunyi di antara helaian surai hitam miliknya sendiri, menyisir perlahan ke bawah dengan gerakan berulang hingga ia jatuh ke alam mimpi.

Takut. Takut. Takut.

Ia takut mengakui kalau ia suka rengkuhan kakaknya yang lebih mirip seperti pelukan beruang daripada manusia. Rika takut mengakui jikalau ia lebih cinta pada wangi kakaknya daripada sabun favortinya sendiri, tidak peduli seberapa banyak bau artifisial dari parfum mencoba menghapus jejak wangi maskulin Rikiya.

Paham. Paham. Paham.

Rika paham kalau mencintai kakaknya sebagai seorang kekasih adalah hal tabu yang tidak mungkin dapat memperoleh pengampunan.

Oleh karena itu, biarlah sekarang ia menatap kakaknya menggenggam tangan kekasihnya sambil tersenyum, sedang yang digenggam menunduk tersipu malu. Biarlah kakaknya merengkuh wanita lain itu lalu mengecup keningnya dengan lembut. Biarlah ia berangan-angan diperlakukan sedemikian karena hanya dalam bayangan sajalah angan-angannya menjadi realita.

Sakit. Sakit. Sakit.

Biar saja rasa sakit yang sedang menghujam jantungnya ini menjadi hukuman atas dirinya yang tercemar dosa.

**Author's Note:**

> Terimakasih sudah membaca. Jangan lupa komen dan saran, ya! Kudos juga boleh hehe.


End file.
